


Perfect

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mystique wants to keep perfect the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Perfection echoes in her head over and over as fingers cup the furrowed scales of her bare breasts. Erik skims his mouth down the velvety smoothness between breasts and belly button, dampness coating his chin and lips. 

Mystique brushes her foot up his naked calf, pushing her hips down. He slides quick and easy over the jut of her hips and between her legs into glossy heat. Sweet saltiness and heady musk floods his senses as she wiggles, pressing closer to his mouth. 

Hunger swirls deep in her belly to feel the inevitable shudder from inside as her body melts. Sleek, wiry hair catches on the fluttering pulse in her neck as her mind melts.


End file.
